berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 217 (Manga)
Synopsis Sensing that Farnese and Casca are in trouble, Schierke leads Guts and Isidro through the cave at a faster pace. As they hone in on the main force of trolls, Schierke distracts a few that they meet along the way by manipulating their minds. Guts becomes visibly more worried about Casca by the second. Farnese and Casca have been surrounded by the trolls, the only barrier between them being Farnese's dagger, which she holds tightly. The trolls closest to them have brought their women with them, forcing Farnese and Casca to watch as they are raped. The helpless women on all fours begin to giggle, evidently disturbed. Though she is terrified, Farnese finds strength in the fact that she wants to defend Casca. A troll reaches out to her, but she slices off its fingers with a swipe of her dagger. As she continues to swing the dagger, another troll armed with a pitchfork makes its way through the crowd to face them. It uses its pitchfork to knock Farnese's dagger out of her grasp and lunges forward to kill her, but its charge is interrupted by several crossbow bolts to the face: Guts has arrived, followed closely by Schierke and Isidro. Guts continues to fire his crossbow at the scared trolls, driving them away. Farnese is brought to tears at having been saved at the last minute, but Casca is still resentful towards Guts and disapproves of his presence. When Farnese inquires, Guts explains that Serpico was injured in Enoch Village and made Guts promise to bring her back safely. The naked women in the cave (who originate from Enoch Village) realize that they have a chance at freedom thanks to Guts. They swarm towards a shallow pit where the children of Enoch Village are kept. The women gather their children then rush back to Guts as another swarm of trolls reenters the chamber of the cave to surround the entire group. Guts instructs Schierke to lead Farnese, Casca and the women out of the cave and back to Enoch Village. Though the young witch tells Guts that he cannot possibly win against such a large force of trolls, he casually restates his order, astounding her. She decides to obey Guts, taking the large group with her. As Farnese follows them, Guts calls out to her and says that she is more useful than she gives herself credit for; she tears up in appreciation. Schierke is exasperated at how Farnese has completely fallen for Guts. Guts then turns to Isidro and gives the boy his own special role: the rear guard. He is to protect the group from anything that may attack them from behind. He also gifts Isidro with his bag of tiny explosives and quickly teaches the boy to use them. Isidro is keen on having been given some serious responsibility by Guts and gladly accepts his role. He runs to rejoin the group, leaving Guts alone against an army of trolls. Characters in Order of Appearance * Farnese * Casca * Schierke * Guts * Isidro * Ivalera * Puck